boarischfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Afrikaans
S Kansische, in dyr Spraach selbn und in de mäistn Spraachn überhaaupt, Afrikaans, ist ayn wichtige Mueter- und Verkeersspraach z Nämbing und eyn dyr Sunderduistern °-afrika°. Entsteehung Wie eyn n 17. Jaarhundert d Niderlönder an n Hoffnungskapp Fueß gfassnd und daadl de einhaimischn Hottntottn, heut Koikoi'n gnennt, antraaffend, kaamend mit dyr Macht aau de eerstn Sidler, und zwaar nöbn yn n aignen Land aau aus Deudschland, überwiget Niderdeudschland, und ayn Söxtl aau aus Franckreich. Yso wie von daadl d Hugynottn, warnd s übrigns durchwögs Wegeringer °Prot.°. Dyrzue gsöllnd si aft Bsaessn °Sklaven° und Langer aus Mädygässn, yn n heutignen Indynesing, umbb dyr Oosterduistern und von anderne Ögger von dyr Welt. Ayn sölcherne Vilfaltt war aau spraachlich bunt, aber mit dyr Zeit gabilddt si ayn verhöltnissmaessig ainetlichs verainfachts Hollöndisch ausher, dös was auf vil spraachliche Endungen und Feinheitn gverzichtt, dyrfür aber neue gabilddt, und aau mannigs von de mitkemmnen Völker wie aau von de Ureinwoner mit aufnaam. D Wäntn °Bantu° gspilnd eyn n Anfang non weeniger ayn Rolln. thumb|left|Antail von de Kansischspraachignen z Nämbing thumb|left|Antail von de Kansn eyn dyr Sunderduistern Spraachbewögung 1795e, also in dyr Napplaunzeit, übernaamend de Brittn d Herrschaft. Obwol grundsötzlich s Niderlöndische dyrkannt blib, wurd dyr Druk von n Englischn in n Alltag störcher, was mit zo n Burntröch gan Nordoostn gfüert. Dösswögn taatnd si 1875e "regte Afrikaaners" (dyrmit gmainend s: alteingsössne, in n Land verwurtzlte Weisse) zamm, um yn n Druk von dyr fremdn Spraach entgögnztrötn. Dyrbei war d Haltung gögnüber yn n gwonen Niderlöndisch, dös was daamaals freilich grad non ayn Herrnschicht in derer Form spraach, gar wol zwispölttig. Mir gwill s als Zaaf- °Kultur-°, allermindestns aber als Lösspraach, dyrhaltn. Aau zo n Beispil an ayn kansische Bibl gadenkt daamaals non niemdd in n Ernst. Wie aber der Gedanken aynmaal eyn d Welt gsötzt war, gverselbstöndigt yr si, yso däß um d Jaarhundertwenddn, naach dönn verloornen Burnkrieg, Ernst gmacht wurd mit dyr Forderung naach Aignspraachlichkeit. 1925e kaam aft de amptliche Dyrkannung, und de kansische Bibl 1933e gsötzt endgültig s Tüpferl auf s I. Bsunderfall Nämbing Gleichlaauffet mit n Burntröch auf Transvaal und eyn n Oranjefreistaat und non weiter gan Nordn zognd färbige, gleichfalls grooßtails niderlöndischspraachige, Volksgruppnen, wie de naachmaalignen Rehobother Baster, eyn s heutige Nämbing, zo n Beispil aau hinst Windhuk. Wie de Deutschn gögn s End von n 19. Jaarhundert daadl hinkaamend, stiessnd s schoon auf ayn ainfache, inzwischn einhaimische, Verkeersspraach, öbn dös, was myn heut als Kansisch kennt. Dös widerum haat, nobnbei gsait, aau s Deudsch von de Sundwöster beinflusst. Heutige Laag Schoon in dyr Sünderungszeit kunnt myn s Kansische nit schlechthin als Spraach von de weissn Herrn bezaichnen. Wol aber wurd s yso aufgfasst. De Zalrach °Statistik° war zammgmäncklt: Bei de Weissn gwill myn müglichst vil Kansn ausherbringen und müglichst weenig Englischspraachige. Drum gerfasst myn aau klaine Einwandererspraachn, wie Lettisch older Jiddisch. Bei de Färbigen gieng myn von Kansisch aus, kunnt aber nit verhindern, däß si ain aus Truz als englisch gabzaichnend. D Wäntn dyrgögn wurdnd von Haus aus - aane lang fraagn - aau unter ayner wäntischn Spraach +gfüert, wie Xosisch, Sottisch usw., aau wenn s über Kunner auf aynn weissn Guet gwösn warnd und iener Herkumftsspraach verloorn hietnd. Drum ergöbnd heut d Völkszölungsergöbnisser z. B. in n Wösterkapp aynn auffällig hoohen Kansisch-Antail, der wo si mitunter aus dyr Summ von allsand Weissn und Färbignen yllain +nit schainen liess. Was macht ietzet s Kansische aus? Lautlich Bei dyr Lautleer haat si gar nit aynmaal +so vil Neus ergöbn. Auffalln tuend eender de viln Verkürtzungen wie vra für vragen (fraagn) older pos für post, wobei dös T'' mit ayner Endung wider vürherkimmt: ''poste. Neuerne Lautentwicklungen seind d Ausspraach von n langen E'' als ayn Art ''ia und von n langen O'' anleich wie ''ua. Gnunslt werd aau vil: Afrikaans, mens, ons enthaltt Nunsllautt, wobei s N'' als sölchers verschwinddt. miniatur|250px|Füerung von de [[Rehobother Baster 1923, aynn kansischn Volk in n heutignen Nämbing]] Wortschaz Nöbn de vil Einflüss aus de Eingebornen- und, verainfacht gsait, Bsaessnspraachn war zeitweis aau s Englische ayn starcher "Beiträger" und ist s aau heut non. Wo s geet, haat myn aber netty dönn zruggpfiffen. Mir sait lieber ''rekenaar als wie computer und haat syr so anschauliche Ausdrück wie prikkelpoppie für pin-up-girl zrechtglögt und macht aau fredig aus n copyright ayn kopiereg. Fremde Betoonungen und spraachbauliche Formenn vermeidt myn, sait also min'i'ster statt falsch (englisch) m'''i'nister''. Spraachbau Nindert ist d Verainfachung so weit gangen als wie bei de Zeitwörter. Mir kennt kain Unterscheidung naach Litzer °Personen° und Zal: i bin, du bist ... ist ek is, jy is, hy is, ons is .... In dyr Vergangenheit ist weitgeehet grad de Form mit het (habn) überblibn: Ek het gevra, gedoen, gedink ... Schaugt myn allerdings in de Bibl einhin, gspannt myn schnell, däß myn gnueg Ersazformenn haat, die wo dös ausgleichend; und bevor s langweilig werd, wechslt myn lieber in de Gögnwart. Ayn Beispil: S Vaterünser Daader ainfach aynmaal s Vaterünser auf niderlöndisch und auf kansisch: Büecher * Edith H. Raidt: Einführung in Geschichte und Struktur des Afrikaans. Darmstadt 1983 ISBN 3-534-08607-4 * Thomas Suelmann: Afrikaans Wort für Wort. Kauderwelsch Band 23, Bielefeld 1997, 8. Aufl. 2009 ISBN 978-3-89416-308-2 * Georg P.J. Trümpelmann; E. Erbe: Woordeboek/Wörterbuch: Deutsch – Afrikaans, Afrikaans – Duits, 8. Aufl., Pretoria 1983. ISBN 0-627-01271-X (Reprint Kapstadt 2004, ISBN 978-1-86890-042-8) In n Mangnötz * Entsteehung * Afrikaans-Deutsches/Deutsch-Afrikaanses Online-Wörterbuch * Volkszölung 2003 Kategorie:Sprache